Jinx's Haircut
by septasonicxx
Summary: Spin-off from Roy Peters. Jinx gets kidnapped by Reno and Rude and must face the consequences of having previously stolen Reno's phone.


A/N: This is a spin-off from my story 'Roy Peters' and is centred around the main character Jinx(Jay Inks). I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

"Uh, hello?" Jinx called out as he stepped into the dark room. There were no lights on and he fumbled around looking for the light switch but couldn't seem to find it on either wall beside the door he had walked through. "I was told to come here..."

Stepping slightly further into the room and squinting into the darkness, Jinx waited another moment before sighing and turning to leave again. It was obvious that no one was in there and he pouted as he realised he had been made a fool of.

However, just as he was stepping through to doorway out into the bright corridor again, hands grabbed and pulled him back, covering his mouth before he had time to yell out. He struggled, wondering what on earth was happening, and then felt ropes being tied around him tightly to keep him still. The hand over his mouth disappeared and a gag replaced it before the dark world suddenly became pitch black. Someone had shoved a bag over his head.

His muffled cries were useless as he felt himself picked up and carried away. What was happening? Why would anyone want to kidnap _him_?

After ten minutes, he was roughly thrown onto the ground and the bag was removed.

Wincing slightly as a bright light reached his eyes, he took a moment before opening them fully again and looking up at his captors.

"_Mmph?_" he exclaimed in question, surprised beyond belief. Why on earth had Reno and Rude kidnapped him?

Then it hit him. Like a ton of bricks.

Wriggling hurriedly, Jinx began trying to speak and pleading with his eyes. As Reno took a threatening step towards him, he shook his head firmly, still muttering incoherent words past his gag.

Reno, of course, had to be upset that Jinx had stolen his phone. Jinx had been _going_ to give it back just as soon as Reno admitted that he was cool and agreed to mentor him when he became a Turk, _but_ he could overlook those things as long as Reno let him out of this alive right now.

"Did you actually think you could get away with it, yo?" Reno asked as he bent down close to Jinx's face. "Give it to me."

Jinx exclaimed incoherently, shaking his head again.

"Oh, right. You're tied up," Reno drawled. "What a shame, yo."

Jinx nodded his head enthusiastically, thinking that maybe... just _maybe_ Reno would untie him so that he could give the phone back.

"Is it in your back pocket, yo?" Reno asked.

Jinx nodded.

"Oh, good," Reno grinned, rolled Jinx onto his stomach and promptly took his phone out of the boy's pocket. "Well at least you didn't damage it, yo."

Jinx stayed where he was, his eyes closed as he awaited his fate. He just _knew_ Reno would kill him for this. Maybe he really had gone too far this time, but it was just a phone! The way he was acting, it was as if Reno was _obsessed_ or something!

"Well, Rude," Reno said as he stood up again. "Time to teach him a proper lesson."

Hoisting Jinx up by the arms and dragging him over to a chair that was in the room, Reno awkwardly sat Jinx down on it as Rude walked over to a table and picked something up from it before also coming over to join Reno.

"Are you ready for this, Jay?" Reno asked in a low hiss, a predatory grin on his face as he held the boys shoulders against the back of the chair firmly. "Are you ready to lose your self-identity entirely, yo?"

Jinx blinked. He had absolutely no idea what Reno was planning but he knew it couldn't be good. He had a feeling it would be torture, but how would that make him lose his self-identity entirely? How would that even make him lose some of his self-identity?

All he could do was sit there and wait for the inevitable. The seconds ticked by like hours and he felt his heart rattling fearfully in his chest. Should he try to break free? No. He was tied and there was no way he'd be able to get past these two Turks even on a good day. They were some of the best there was.

Since he couldn't speak either, he couldn't exactly try to distract them longer by talking to them. That might have given him some more time to come up with another way of escape.

But then it happened.

Behind Jinx's head so he couldn't see what was happening, Rude flicked a switch on the device he was holding and it came to life, quietly letting out a buzzing sound. Jinx flinched, trembling slightly as he wondered once again if he was about to be tortured. It sounded like it would hurt terribly.

"Alright," Reno said softly, sounding as if he was in awe of what was about to happen. In that moment, Jinx wanted to kill him. "Take it away, yo."

The buzzing objected came closer to Jinx's head and he squeezed his eyes shut, picturing his entire head exploding into a thousand pieces as whatever Rude was holding touched it. He was going to die. This wasn't just torture, it was murder!

He could feel something. It was pushing against his hair and trying to get even closer to his head so that it could finish him off. He thought of his Ma, his friends, and how he used to admire Reno incredibly. He still did, which was horrible. But how could he not admire the older Turk when he had succeeded in capturing someone so quickly and efficiently, with no casualties?

Another whimper left Jinx's mouth and he wondered how much longer Rude and Reno would draw out his death. Couldn't they just get it over and done with?

The buzzing object moved forward and then left his head, appearing above him in his eyesight for a split second before it was drawn back and run along the top of his head again.

Jinx felt all the breath leave him in that instant. He remembered where he'd heard that sound before and could see the object in his mind's eye. He felt himself beginning to choke and tears pricked his eyes before he could do anything to stop it.

How... h-how could he have been so _stupid_?

His self-identity. Of course.

And then he heard Rude and Reno stepping back, just as he saw some of his very own green hair drift down and land on his nose. It looked so light as he stared down at it, horrified.

"That'll teach you to mess with me again, yo," Reno said smugly as he walked around to stand in front of his victim.

Jinx looked up at him just as he felt a tear slide from his eye and down his cheek. His Mohawk. It was gone. He already felt lighter.

"Now," Reno said as he squatted in front of Jinx. "Do you promise never to steal any of my stuff ever again and not to follow me around like a stalker, yo?"

Jinx nodded his head. More hair floated down.

"Good boy," Reno grinned, reaching forward and brushing lots more hair off of Jinx's head before standing up and walking out of the room. He didn't even glance backwards as he left.

Rude stepped forward and pulled the gag from Jinx's mouth before untying the rest of him, not saying anything as he took the ropes and cloth over to the table and lay them down. He didn't turn back to look at Jinx at all and simply went about his own business, so Jinx hurriedly ran out the door.

As fast as he could, he made his way down to his room and burst inside, shutting the door firmly. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand to remove all traces of tears and then clenched his teeth tightly.

He would have to come up with a really good plan to get back at Reno. Without his Mohawk he literally had nothing to lose and he was currently so mad at Reno that he didn't even care he'd promised to leave him alone. Therefore, he felt no fear or guilt whatsoever in formulating a new plan to get back at the red-head. And get back at him he most assuredly would.

Jinx laughed evilly and began jotting ideas down in the back of one of his class books.


End file.
